Big Time Babysitting
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall and Jo Babysit Shane a young boy, and he falls in love with Jo what could happen. smut.
1. Shane the little boy

**A/N This is just a one shot not part of my one shots story. This is about Kendall babysitting this 8 year old, and him falling in love with someone close to Kendall. **

**Shout- out goes to B Jendall for writing such an amazing story. Go read her story about Kendall and Jo it's amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to babysit Shane. He had blonde hair and it was just like Logan's except the color. He had blue eyes, and he had a bunch of bracelets on. I was chilling out in the lobby with him, and then Jo my girlfriend walked by. She saw me and asked who the child was.

Kendall: His name is Shane, and I am babysitting him.

Jo: Cool can I help you.

Kendall: of course.

Shane: Kenny she's pretty.

Kendall: I know.

Jo: *blushes*

Shane: I am going to ask her out.

Kendall: She is in a relationship.

Shane: With who, I will fight him.

Kendall: Me.

Shane: Oh.

Kendall: Yep.

Jo: I'm going to get us smoothies.

Kendall: Ok.

Shane: She is freaking hot.

Kendall: I know.

Jo: I'm back. They only had two left.

Kendall: Jo we can share and Shane can have his own.

Jo: Ok.

Shane: Jo I will go get you a straw.

Jo: Ok

Shane: *goes to get a straw.

Jo: He is so sweet.

Kendall: Kiss me.

Jo: Ken, not now we are babysitting.

Kendall: Jo I… *Kisses Jo.*

I kissed Jo and my arms around her waist. Her arms were around my neck, and I had then heard a faint cough and Shane had given Jo the straw.

Shane: Jo why was your face stuck to his.

Jo: well when two people love each other, their faces get stuck together a lot.

Shane: Oh ok.

Kendall: Shane your mom is here.

Shane: Bye Jo.

Kendall: Jo please kiss me now.

Jo: Ken not now.

I then grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her into me. She had pecked me on the cheek. I had then kissed her lips, neck, and ear. Jo had started to grind against me. I pulled her off and we started to make out. We were going to have sex until, James walked in. I told him, "SMD." He then responded, "I'll let Jo do that." Jo asked what that meant, and I told her, "It means suck my dick." She slapped me playfully on the chest, and then she cuddled into me. We then went under the sheets, and slept. We waited to see what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N I know its short but I will post again another time please review and give me ideas for big time one shots. **


	2. Big Time Babysitting

**A/N This is big time babysitting chapter 2. It is a little short, sorry, I was rushing. It will have the babysitting part not in the beginning. Warning some dirty terms. **

**Shout out goes to Chey21 Thanks for being my first reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jo's Pov**

I forgot I slept with Kendall last night, so when I woke up, I had like 15 messages in my phone. I saw five from my dad and Camille, 2 from Carlos and James, and 1 from Logan. I had looked at them.

Dad- Jo where are you?

Dad- Jo it's time for dinner.

Dad- Jo please come home now.

Dad- Josephine where are you?

Dad- Jo call me.

Camille- Jo how couldn't you tell me that you slept with Kendall.

Camille- Jo have fun with Kendall.

Camille- Jo can we go shopping in 2 days.

Camille- Jo call me.

Camille- we got to talk.

Carlos- Joey have fun with Kenny.

Carlos- Tell Ken I am wearing his shirt.

James- Cool you getting in on it with Ken.

James- Save some of it for me.

Logan- Use protection.

I responded to my dad,

Jo to Dad- Dad I slept at Camille's and my phone was dead, and I forgot my charger. Kendall brought me my charger, this morning.

Jo to Camille- Hey I couldn't Kenny took my phone, and had put it down his boxer less pants. Yes we can go shopping.

Jo to Carlos- Ok I don't think he will mind.

Jo to James- I didn't get in on it with Ken, I will lol jk.

Jo to Logan- I don't want to use protection, lol jk. Ken is the only one to get it done.

I then put my phone away and snuggled into Kendall. He wore just a wife beater and boxers. He looked adorable. I had decided to give him a quick kiss. But when I did, I didn't expect him to wrap his arms around me, and kissed me back. "Jo," Kendall whispered, after kissing my lips, ear, cheek, and neck. "Yeah," I said. "Want to…" Kendall asked. I said, "yes." Kendall had a huge smirk. He had then started to take off my shirt, and I then started to grind into him.

5 hours later

Kendall: Best 5 hour sex I've ever had.

Jo: Kenny why are you so long.

Kendall: I don't know because I am awesome. Why are you so tight?

Jo: I don't know ask my vagina.

Kendall: why…

Jo: I was kidding.

James: *walks out of his room.*

James: how was your sex?

Kendall: That's private.

James: tell me.

Jo: fine.

Kendall: Ok…

Jo: I got to go, save me a blow job.

Kendall: bye baby, I miss you already.

Jo: bye.

Kendall: Well we kissed, I had given her a few hickeys, we did some private things.

James: did she give you a blow job or a hand job?

Kendall: both.

James: nice.

Kendall: I got to go babysit Shane again.

Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie's chat.

Jo: I'm here.

Lucy: How was your time with Kendall?

Jo: good.

Stephanie: was he long.

Camille- how was he in bed.

Jo: He was "11" inches, he was amazing. It hurts a little, but then it feels amazing. Oh I have to go babysit in a few, but I am going to shower.

Lucy: you want Kendall in there to give you a nice shower sex.

Shane: why does Jo have purple marks on her neck?

Kendall: She had to wear make up for this new show she is acting for.

Shane: Jo will you go on a date with me?

Jo: well, Nnnnn *Shane cries.* Yes.

Boyfriend now too.


	3. New Town High, mall w girls, the date

**A/N I got a review telling me to upload for this, and a few others, please let me know in reviews what stories you want me to upload, and I will get right on it. Remember if you want me to do shout-outs I will just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Jo's Pov**

"Jo," Kendall whined.

"What Kenny?" I asked.

"Why did you say yes to him?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall you know I love you, I only said yes because he cried," I said.

"Fine but after your 'date', you better be ready for me," he said.

I knew he wanted sex, but I didn't want to give it to him that night, but I said, "Sure."

Kendall had that little grin on, and I knew he wanted to make out. I then asked, "Kendall when I go on my date can you come?"

Kendall said, "Whatever satisfies you." He then grabbed my waist, and started to kiss me. He tried to get his tongue by, but I wouldn't let him. I finally decided to let him in. He had decided to slide my shirt up in the lobby. I pulled away from him.

I said, "Kendall Knight we are in public."

Kendall just said, "Jo I need you now."

I said, "Kendall stop you can wait."

We had to babysit Shane soon, and I didn't need Kendall to creep him out. I then said, "Kendall after."

Shane came over and he sat in my lap. He is really cute. I had asked Kendall if he could get me water, and in a minute later, he came back with water. Kendall grew daggers, and I noticed. I blew him a kiss, as Shane was reading. Kendall sat behind me, and had started to rub my waist. I had turned my head and I mumbled, "Kendall stop."

Kendall stopped, and he noticed Shane was fast asleep on me. He picked Shane up and put him on the couch. Kendall had then picked me up, and had sat me in his lap.

He had whispered in my ear, "Jo I wanna make you feel good."

I then realized Kendall really loved me, so I said, "Kendall."

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "Never mind."

Kendall said, "You can tell me anything."

I said, "Okay, well I was talking with Lucy, Camille, and Stephanie earlier, and they think you only like me because of some things. Is that true?"

Kendall asked, "What things?"

I said, "Sex."

Kendall said, "No Jo, I love you for you, sex is just a way for me to show that I truly love you. I love seeing you, I love pleasing you, I love touching you, I love kissing you, I just love being able to call you mine."

I found it quite sweet, Kendall kissed my forehead, and I held him close. He only came once in a lifetime, and he was mine and only mine.

I kissed his cheek, and said, "Well I have to go meet Camille, I'll see you later babe. Call me if you need me."

We kissed goodbye, and when we did Kendall had pulled away earlier than he normally did. I wonder what's up. I walked out of 2J and I met Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie at the mall.

I had said, "Sorry Kendall wanted to do something before I left."

Lucy said, "Yeah he wanted to fuck you."

Stephanie said, "Lucy, there are children around."

Camille asked, "What did the boys do then they first met you?"

Stephanie said, "Well they didn't know I was the Palm Woods ghost, so they were all confused."

Lucy said, "Well they were all like what is she wearing look on her face."

I said, "Well they all looked at me, and chased after me, and sang under my balcony."

Lucy asked, "How did you pick Kendall then?"

I said, "Well you see it actually took a while, but he hung out with me during the next few days. I told the guys I had a boyfriend, but that was a lie. I had then waited, and Kendall asked me out a bunch of times, and I said yes to him. He then asked me to be his girlfriend. The other guys didn't even bother to go after me after that."

Stephanie asked, "How did we all meet?"

Camille said, "Well I met Jo the day she moved in."

Lucy said, "I met Camille two days after I moved in."

I said, "I met Lucy kissing Kendall in an elevator."

Stephanie asked, "Lucy why were you kissing Kendall."

Lucy said, "Well he had been shoved into the elevator by James, Jett, and Camille, and this was before Jo came back from New Zealand, and well he's pretty hot. He asked me out then we ended up kissing, and Jo then stopped us, by saying Kendall's name. Kendall separated from me and immediately hugged Jo. He then whispered something in her ear, and he said, "Jo this is Lucy, Lucy this is my ex- girlfriend Jo." I had then realized that Kendall should go back out with Jo, and I would date James."

Lucy then asked, "What did Kendall tell you?"

I didn't want to answer, but I said, "Kendall said, baby I missed you so freaking much, sorry you had to see me kiss Lucy."

I asked, "I have to take this."

I heard Stephanie mutter, "It's probably Kendall."

I answered, "Hey baby."

Kendall said, "Hey Shane just woke up, and complained. He wants you here, and so do I."

I said, "I am with the girls, and sure, they keep asking me questions, so I'll be there in a few."

Kendall said, "Bye baby."

I said, "Bye Kenny."

I walked back to the girls and said, "Sorry but I have to run."

Lucy said, "Kendall."

I said, "Yeah."

Lucy asked, "Does he want sex now?"

I said, "No well he is babysitting this little 8 year old boy named Shane, and Shane has a crush on me. Shane fell asleep while I was there, but now he's awake and I'm not there."

Camille said, "Have fun."

I then left and I walked into 2J 10 minutes later. I had knocked, and Kendall opened, and he kissed me lightly. As soon as Shane saw me, he ran up to me, and hugged me. We played games, and Kendall looked sad. After Shane's mom came and picked him up, I asked, "Ken what's on your mind?"

Kendall said, "You."

I said, "Haha very funny, but really what's bugging you?"

Kendall said, "Shane."

I asked, "Why?"

Kendall said, "Jo he is trying to take my girlfriend. I know it seems weird, but I can't let that happen."

I said, "Ken, I love you a lot more, I just don't want to say no to a child."

Kendall said, "I know and I love you for that."

I asked, "Kenny do you want to make love? Will that help you?"

Kendall said, "Maybe."

I said, "Ken let's go."

_2 hours later_

I woke up, but Kendall had his arm around me, and he looked so adorable. I didn't want to wake him up, but I got a text from Camille to look at James' twitter.

I looked on my phone, and it said I looked at the new pop tiger magazine, and I saw big time surprise.

I had typed in Big Time Surprise in on my Google search bar. It said, what really happens when Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor sneak off together? I saw the next paragraph from an anonymous reader that When Kendall and Jo sneak off, they have sex, and when Jo leaves, Kendall goes at it with Lucy Stone. It showed a photo of me and Kendall and Kendall and Lucy.

Another review said this is what Kendall's dick looks like.

I clicked on it, because he is my boyfriend, and I want to know if others can see what I see. It was Kendall's, but how did it get posted.

I read another review; it said Kendall let me blow you. Another said, Kendall let's fuck.

I read the last 7. The first one said, Kendall let's fuck. The second one said, Kendall let me blow you. The third one said, Kendall fuck me so hard I die. The fourth one said, Kendall let's make babies that have your green eyes. I read the fifth one, and it said, forget about Jo and Lucy, Kendall let's fuck. Fuck me as hard as you can. My mouth is ready for you. I bet you touch your dick, so if we Rushers touch your hand, then we touch your dick. I had read the seventh one it said, Kendall strip me right now. I want you to see me. I want to see you. Let's go, you and me in the shower. Please your dick is blowing up my ovaries. Take your 11 and half inches and shove it in me. Don't go easy with me; go as rough as you want.

I felt Kendall wake up, and ask, "Baby what are you doing?"

I said, "Read."

I gave Kendall my phone and Kendall is like yeah right, I only want to fuck one girl, and that is you Jo. Kendall started to fuck me. I screamed, "Kendall Fuck me harder."

Kendall had released inside me, and I had kissed him. He then pulled out, and kissed my forehead. I had thought Kendall only wants one girl and that's me. I heard Kendall say, "Jo I will clean up this whole issue right now."

Kendall then tweeted for all of you that looked at that photo it isn't real, and I have a girlfriend, so I am already taken. Please don't poste hate stuff about her.

He tweeted again, I am disappointed in all of you who looked at that photo. I don't need my girlfriend reading all of the comments and get all worked up over it.

Kendall tweeted a third time, to make it up to me please apologize to her, by tweeting her. Thank You.

I tweeted to Kendall, you're so sweet.

I then looked at Kendall and he pecked my lips, and said, "No one bashes my girl."

I then got ready for the day, as I got out of the bed, it was like 6 AM. I got dressed and I sat in the bed I slept in with Kendall. He was still sleeping. I ran my hand through his short messy hair. He had it spiked up, but it kinda fell at night. I kissed his cheek, and I hugged him. Kendall woke up shortly. He asked, "Babe why am I naked?"

I said, "Well we had sex, but you were still sleeping when I got ready for the day, so I had got ready then I came to see you."

Kendall immediately pulled me in and kissed me. I kinda got lost in his kiss, but it wasn't until he started to slide my shirt up that I noticed he wanted sex again.

I pulled away and said, "Ken you know I have to go to work today, I will see you later. Save some cock for me."

Kendall said, "Isn't tonight your "date" with Shane."

I said, "Yeah."

Kendall said, "I will save some cock for you, and how are we going to do that?"

I said, "I have to be on New Town High in 20 minutes and my driver is not available. Could you please drive me?"

Kendall said, "Sure just let me get dressed."

I watched my boyfriend as he changed, and he had kissed me after every article of clothing he put on. I pushed him away, because at this rate I would be late. I helped him with his shirt, to save time. He styled his hair. He had it spiking up a bit in the front, and he brushed his teeth. We walked out the door, and we were holding hands. We got into his car, and we had started driving. When we got to New Town High, there were security guards everywhere. I grabbed Kendall's hand, and I felt Kendall pull me close. I had then said, "We have a lot of security because we can't have paparazzi going inside."

I showed my pass and said, "This is my boyfriend, he will be in my dressing room."

They let us pass, and Kendall saw Jett, and he immediately pulled me closer. Kendall walked up to Jett, with me by his side, and he said, "You better not be giving my girl a hard time, or I will beat the shit out of you when we get back to the Palm Woods."

Kendall then whispered to me, "Babe I have to babysit Shane again."

I said, "Ok."

Kendall then kissed me, and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I had kissed back, and then after a little bit I pulled away. Kendall then said, "I'll come by when his mom gets back, call if you need me."

As we started to film, l saw Jett mess up constantly, and the directors told him to get his line straight. We got past that part. Then when we filmed the kissing scene, he messed up again and again. I had then heard the director tell Jett and me to practice kissing.

I said, "I can't. Why can't he just get his damn line straight? He does this all the time."

Kendall walked in with Shane, and Kendall was holding him back. Kendall said, "Jett remember what I said."

Jett said, "Actually I will get this right this time."

We filmed the rest without any mistakes, and we got to leave early. I thanked Kendall for being there, and I pecked his lips, but as soon as mine made contact with his, Kendall had turned it into a make out session. I pulled away, because Shane was here, and he didn't need to see stuff Kendall and I do.

Kendall brought Shane and I to the Palm Woods, and Shane latched onto my legs. I had said, "Kendall."

Kendall pulled Shane off of me, and I had gone to the apartment.

**Jo: So how about a movie?**

**Kendall: Sure.**

**Shane: Can I pick the movie?**

**Jo: Yes.**

**Kendall:*pouts. **

Kendall got popcorn as Shane picked a movie. I got the set up done. Kendall came and sat down and I put the movie in, and I sat next to Kendall. Shane sat in the middle of us, and he had leaned on me. I saw Kendall get his jealous face on, and I would give in to him later Shane was laughing, and Kendall tried to touch me with his hands. I held his hand throughout the movie. The movie ended, and Shane had to leave. His mom came. I told Kendall that I had to get ready for my "Date" and Kendall had a little frown on. He had decided to leave. I knew he was the jealous type; I would talk to him later.

Shane and I had a blast. We went to the movies, and we played in the arcade, and we had won a few stuffed animals. Shane gave me one of them, and then when we got back to the Palm Woods, Shane's mom took him, and I went to find Kendall.

**A/N what do you want Kendall and Jo to talk about, do. Review. I will credit you if I use your ideas. I will be beginning the writing for Truth or dare. Please review and tell me which stories you want me to update, I will get on that. Sorry if there are dirty parts, no rudeness in the comments please. **


	4. kendall and jo's talk always leads 2 sex

**A/N This is Big Time Babysitting part 4 I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, thanks for the reviews. This idea came from verry berry 33 a guest. **

**Jo's Pov**

I went to find Kendall I knew he was the jealous type. I walked into 2J and I saw Kendall laying there watching New Town High. When Kendall saw me he said, "Hi Jo."

I said, "Hey."

I walked to him, and I saw he had the cologne I gave him, and he had the stuff I got him around him. I sat where his feet where. Kendall shouted at the TV, every few seconds. When Rachael and Drake were about to kiss, I said, "Kenny you might not want to look."

Kendall said, "It doesn't matter my girlfriend ditched me for an eight year old." Kendall was mad.

At the commercial, I had said, "Ken what's wrong?"

Kendall just sat there and shrugged. I moved the stuff off of his lap, and I sat in his lap. I grazed my hand, and I asked again, "Ken what's wrong?"

Kendall said, "You and I haven't had time alone without something coming up. Either you had to work on New Town High, or Shane wanted you. When you're free, I'm working. I just need you to myself for a little bit."

I kind of get where he is coming from. I find it really cute that he wants me just to himself. I said, "Ken we are alone right now."

Kendall said, "Yeah but there's not enough time for us to do things I wanted to do with you."

Kendall frowned. I said, "Okay but let's find one day where we can have the entire day to ourselves."

Kendall said, "Okay."

We looked through our schedules, and tomorrow was the only day. Kendall said, "Jo I really love you."

I said, "I love you too."

Kendall said, "I don't want to share you, you are mine, and only mine."

Kendall is so adorable. Kendall asked, "So what did you do on that date?"

I said, "Well we went to the movies, we played in the arcade, we won stuffed animals. He gave me one of them. When we got back to the Palm Woods, his mom took him."

Kendall started to slide up my shirt. I tried to stop him, but Kendall said, "You said after your date that you would fuck me."

Kendall got my top off, and he carried me to his room. I had wrapped my legs around his torso. Kendall had grabbed my ass, and had started to suck on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kendall started to suck up and down. I shoved him to the bed. I grabbed his penis through his pants. Kendall groaned, and he had taken off my jeans. I grabbed his shirt, and I ripped it off. I got his jeans off, and I put my hand on his balls. I felt Kendall feel me through my underwear. I dipped my arm in, and I felt Kendall already had a boner. I gave him a hand job. And right before he came, I pulled his boxers down, and I blew him. Kendall had massaged my breasts, and had shoved his head into me. I felt him lick around. I moaned into him.

I said, "Kendall your cock is so fucking big."

Kendall said, "Babe you're turning me on so much."

I laid down on the bed, and let Kendall have his way with me. Kendall kissed my lips, and he had started to grind his hard on, on my thigh. Kendall sucked my neck leaving me with another 3 hickeys I scratched his back, and Kendall had then pulled away. He moaned, "Jo suck my cock."

I said, "Fine then you're sticking that in me."

I blew him, and then Kendall lifted my leg, and he had rubbed his thing along my thighs. I kissed his lips, and Kendall then slammed it into me. I said, "Kendall harder." Kendall went as hard as he could and holy shit, that was hard.

35 minutes later

Kendall and I are laying naked on Kendall's bed. Logan opened the door, and I went under the covers. Kendall stood protectively in front of me. Logan said, "Hey are you fucking."

Kendall said, "Yeah."

I decided to tease Kendall. I grabbed his balls, and I started to massage them. Kendall moaned then Logan said, "Okay Kendall have fun with that."

Kendall said, "Jo really."

Kendall then said, "I'm just kidding its sexy when you touch me."

I kissed his cheek.

**A/N sorry it is short, and or rushed. But I have school in like 35 minutes, and I will upload part 5 later on this week. Please review give me ideas. Please follow me on twitter and instagram 1AllisonMullins**


End file.
